Dreaming Alive
by Osukaru
Summary: Una historia donde lo importante es la amistad bye bee


Dreaming Alive

Dreaming Alive

-Vaya, otra día normal, con las mismas cosas por hacer aunque… bueno, este Domingo será totalmente distinto, la fiesta de esa noche será especial, ya esta todo planeado, espero que todo salga bien – se decía a si mismo un joven de unos 18 años, complexión delgada, cabello alborotado y de nombre Yami

- Oye, te veo muy pensativo, que te sucede, te noto muy pensativo Yami – preguntó una pequeña chica de algunos años menor a Yami y cabello corto oscuro.

- Nada nada, bueno Deni, si estoy pensativo, pero imagino que ya sabes de que se trata, no tengo ni porque ocultarlo, y menos a ti que todo descubres jaja – respondió Yami a la chica de nombre Deni con un tono burlón.

- no será de nuevo... el asunto con Yuko? Jujuju – prosiguió burlonamente Deni

- aww, te lo dije, todo descubres jeje, si, es sobre eso, estoy algo nervioso, crees que deba hacerlo? Ya te he pedido tu opinión varias veces pero lo hago nuevamente ya que falta poco para el día.

- pues yo ya te dije, siento que deberías hacerlo, se que tu amistad con ella es muy importante pero si sientes algo mas creo que deberías hacérselo saber y que mejor que en una fiesta jejeje – respondió Deni sin quitar la sonrisa de su rostro.

- tienes razón, pero al decir verdad, no soportaría perder nuevamente su amistad por algo así, sería mucho mas sufrimiento, además, no quiero hacerle daño, siento que con esto solo le traeré mas problemas.

- vamos hermano, no pienses negativamente, es más, olvídate de eso un rato, hoy en la noche irás a verla cierto? Será mejor que no tengas nada de eso en mente mientras tanto, asi que ándale, ve a prepararte para al rato – contestó Deni dándole ánimos a Yami

- gracias Deni, eres genial – agradece Yami mientras le da un abrazo a Deni

- Claro, que sería de ti sin mi para echarte porras con esto jajaja – respondió Deni nuevamente con un tono burlón

- Tienes razón, gracias hermanita

- Animo, vamos, tu puedes, todo saldrá bien – continuaba diciendo Deni mientras Yami se retiraba del lugar.

Ya en la noche, Yami había ido a casa de Yuko como era costumbre todos los fines de semana y ahí comenzaron a platicar.

- Yami? Oye, despierta, pareciera como si estuvieras en la luna – decía Yuko quien lucía un cabello corto que iba perfecto con su delgada figura y lindo rostro

- oh... uhmm... lo siento, es que estaba pensando – contestó Yami algo nervioso

- pensando? Jajaja que raro, y dime, que pensabas? – preguntaba Yuko con algo de insistencia

- nada jeje, no era nada -

- oh vamos, dime por favor – seguía Yuko insistente

- lo sabrás a su tiempo, solo eso te puedo decir jeje – respondió Yami con una extraña risa y nervios a la vez

- pues bueno, esta bien, por cierto, ya estas listo para la fiesta de mi hermana?

- oh si, la fiesta de Hisui, si, ya tengo todo listo, al menos no creo que haga falta algo mas por planear – respondió Yami

- planear? Que raro jujuju, bueno, asi eres jaja -

- supongo jejeje -

- bueno, ya salió Hisui, nos vemos en la fiesta, y verás el estreno de mi nuevo peinado jaja, tal vez y ni me reconozcas jajaja – concluyó Yuko mientras se metía a su casa

- eso sería imposible jeje – dijo Yami para si mismo

En la tarde del día de la fiesta

- Vamos hermano, hoy es el gran día, tu puedes – decía Deni mientras se despedía de Yami que se dirigía a recoger a Yuko para la fiesta

- si jeje, gracias Deni -

Cuando Yami había llegado a casa de Yuko fue tan grande su sorpresa al ver a la chica que salió de esa casa, parecía una princesa sacada de un cuento de hadas.

- woo... wooow, te ves... aún mas linda – dijo Yami en voz muy baja

- dijiste algo Yami? – preguntó Yuko

- ooh, perdone mi falta de respeto princesa – dijo Yami mientras se arrodillaba en un pie y daba un beso en la mano de Yuko

- waa, que tienes loco? Jeje – contestó Yuko algo apenada

- me halaga con sus palabras princesa, bueno, su auto espera, nos vamos ya? – continuó Yami mientras ponía su brazo hacía el de Yuko para caminar hacia el automóvil

- jeje, estas bien loco jeje – dijo Yuko tomando a Yami del brazo y caminando hacía el auto

- creo que eso es un cumplido viniendo de usted princesa – terminó Yami ya dirigiéndose hacía el lugar de la fiesta

Ya en la fiesta, había comido y bailado un poco algo calmado de lo poco que Yami y Yuko podían bailar con su poco conocimiento sobre baile hasta que pronto la pareja se fue separando de los demás y salieron a tomar algo de aire, ahí fue donde todo el acto de la princesa terminó y Yami se dispuso a hacer lo que había planeado durante los últimos días, declararle su amor a su mejor amiga.

- entonces… eso es lo que sientes por mi… Yami… - dijo Yuko algo sería

- si, esos son mis verdaderos sentimientos hacía ti, aunque tu amistad sea tan preciada e importante para mi no puedo negar estos sentimientos que empezaron a nacer en mi y me gustaría poder estar contigo de una forma diferente a la de un amigo… - contestó Yami algo nervioso

- … Yami… yo… yo también te quiero… pero el gran aprecio que le tengo a nuestra amistad no me dejaba intentar nada, pero ahora que se que tu también sientes lo mismo por mi, me siento muy feliz – dijo Yuko algo aliviada y con una sonrisa en su cara

- entonces… Yuko… aceptarías ser… mi novia? … - dijo Yami, con la cara roja y lleno de nervios

- yo… acepto con gusto… Yami… - dijo Yuko sonriéndole a Yami

La escena termina con un pequeño beso en los labios y vuelven a entrar al lugar de la fiesta.

- deberíamos seguir divirtiéndonos con los demás no crees? – preguntó Yuko

- claro, vayamos con ellos, pero antes de eso… quisiera decirles a tus padres que comenzaremos a salir juntos, no quisiera que hubiera problemas luego, que dices? – contestó Yami

- bueno, esta bien, vamos jeje

- señor y señora… quisiera decirles que le he pedido a su hija Yuko que sea mi novia, pero quisiera que estuvieran enterados y que estuvieran deacuerdo con esto – dijo Yami muy nervioso

- Pues, creo que no hay mejor candidato para ella mas que tu jajaja – contestó el Señores:

- Opino igual, ya se me hacía raro que solo fueran muy amigos jeje – contestó la señora

- entonces…

- Claro que aceptamos, cuida muy bien de nuestra hija, Yami – contestaron los padres de Yuko

-Siii!! Estoy hay que celebrarlo Yami, vamos a bailar!! – dijo Yuko tomando a Yami de las manos llevandolo hacia la pista

- Si!! Jeje, a bailar – continuó Yami mientras bailaba con Yuko – uhmm? – dijo Yami

- que pasa Yami?

- pues… desde cuando bailamos tan bien tu y yo? De donde sacamos todos estos movimientos… - se preguntó Yami deteniéndose inmediatamente

- no lo se, tal ves la emoción – contestó Yuko

- no… no… no creo que eso haya sido… no… no puede ser… - seguía diciendo Yami

- que sucede? Estas bien? – preguntó Yuko

- estoy soñando otra vez!! – dijo Yami gritando – pero se ve tan real, parece tan real… porque entonces…

- veo que lo has descubierto Yami – dijo Yuko muy seria

- eh? Tu lo sabías?

- Si, todo ha sido un sueño pero no crees que es mejor que tu vida? No te gustaría vivir asi por siempre, podremos estar juntos, todo podría salir perfecto, que me dices? Quédate aquí, en tu mundo de sueños, es mejor que esa vida que llevas donde nada sale como tu quisieras – dijo Yuko animando a Yami para quedarse

- lo siento, pero por muy horrible que sea es mi vida, y prefiero vivirla en lugar de engañarme a mi mismo con este mundo de sueños que no tiene nada de realidad – contestó Yami – asi que me voy

- bien, pero espero que recapacites con lo que puede suceder en la fiesta de hoy jajajaja

- rayos, todo parecía tan real, pero volví a soñar… pero tengo fe en que todo saldrá bien esta noche – dijo Yami mientras se levantaba de su cama

Camino a casa de Yuko

- hola Yuko, te ves aún mas linda el día de hoy, debe ser ese vestido que llevas jeje – dijo Yami amablemente

- ah si, gracias jeje – contestó Yuko

- estem… nos vamos ya? – pregunta Yami

- eso iba a decirte, es que vendrán unos amigos de la escuela y no saben donde es la fiesta asi que los llevaré yo, lo siento – contestó Yuko algo apenada

- oh, ya veo… bueno, entonces me adelantaré, nos vemos alrato – contestó Yami algo decepcionado

Ya mas tarde, en la fiesta

- Yuko, quieres que hagamos el intento de bailar juntos? Jajaja – preguntó Yami a Yuko invitándola a bailar

- lo siento, es que no se bailar – respondió Yuko

- pero yo tampoco se, por eso dije intentar bailar jejeje – insistió Yami

- lo siento pero no, me da vergüenza – negando con la cabeza

- bueno… esta bien… - contestó Yami nuevamente decepcionado – de todos modos ya acabó la canción jeje

- si, ya ves jeje – le contestó ella

- que pasó? No quiso? – preguntaba un amigo de Yami

- no, pero ya lo presentía – contestó Yami

- sabes? Creo que deberías irte directo al punto, llévala afuera y dile lo que sientes por ella

- si, eso haré, ya no me queda mas que hacer – contestó Yami algo indeciso

- oye Yuko, me acompañas afuera un momento? – pregunto Yami

- oh? Para que? – le contestó ella

- podrías solo acompañarme, por favor? – insistió Yami sin contestar la pregunta

- esta bien, vamos – dijo Yuko – y bien? Que es lo que necesitas?

- perdón si soy muy directo pero… ya no veo otra forma de decirlo, te quiero Yuko, tu me gustas mucho y quisiera que fueras mi novia pero la amistad que tengo hacia a ti no me permitía el animarme a decirlo pero ahora el sentimiento es tan grande que no puedo negarlo mas, es asi como me siento – dijo Yami rápidamente

- Ya… mi… lo… lo siento… agradezco tus sentimientos pero yo… solo te veo como un amigo… lamento que te hayas enamorado de mi… en verdad lo siento… - contestó Yuko algo tímida

- me lo imaginaba… bueno… al menos pude decirte como me sentía… gracias por escucharme…

- de nada… y… lo siento… enserio… adiós… - dijo Yuko mientras regresaba al lugar de la fiesta

- bueno, al fin de cuentas en mi sueño todo fue mejor… aunque falso…

- oye Yami, como te fue... – dijo su amigo

- mal… - contestó Yami interrumpiendo a su amigo

- pero que paso?

- lo siento, no quisiera hablar de eso ahora, me retiro a mi casa, luego hablamos

- esta bien…

Camino a casa de Yami

- rayos, me siento faltal… espero que me conteste… - dijo Yami mientras marcaba un numero con su celular – si? Deni? Habla Yami

- oh Yami, que tal – contestó Deni

- oye, podrías verme en el parque cerca de la casa en unos minutos?

- oh, si claro, porque

- solo ve… por favor – terminó Yami y colgó el celular

Ya en el parque

- querías verme? Hermano? – dijo Deni algo seria

- sabes… sabes… todo… - solo eso alcanzó a decir Yami antes de romper a llorar en los brazos de Deni

- esta bien, no te contengas, llora todo lo que tu quieras, es bueno llorar – le decía Deni mientras lo abrazaba

- pero porque… la quiero tanto… ahora me dan muchísimas ganas de quedarme en el mundo de mis sueños y nunca despertar, asi podría ser feliz por siempre

- si, pero tu bien sabes que eso sería algo falso, la realidad es dura y hay que aprender a vivir con eso sabes? No todo saldrá siempre como tu quieras, y muchas veces va a doler y será difícil de superar pero no hay nada que no tenga solución y sabes que mas?

- que?... que mas? – preguntó Yami levantando la cara

- para que superes este tipo de dificultades… tus amigos estarán ahí apoyándote, y yo soy una de ellas, yo te apoyaré porque eres como mi hermano mayor – dijo Deni mientras lo abrazaba con algo mas de fuerza

- gra… cias… Deni…

- Duerme, hermano, pero por favor, regresa siempre…

- Ese día, después de lo de Yuko pensé que mi felicidad solo estaba en mis sueños, pero… después de hablar con Deni supe que no era asi, porque no importa donde este, ya sea en sueños o realidad, y sin importar la distancia y edad… mis amigos siempre van a estar apoyándome, y eso es una gran felicidad que no solo esta en los sueños, sino en la vida real.

FIN


End file.
